ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea Crowe
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Calabasas, California, United States | billed = Auckland, New Zealand | trainer = EAW Performance Center Brody Sparks | debut = December 2016 | retired = }} Chelsea Crowe (born August 13th, 1994) is a New Zealand professional wrestler currently signed to EAW, appearing on the Empire brand. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2012–2017) Crowe began training in 2012 at the age of 18 in Auckland, New Zealand. Crowe began training in 2012 at the age of 18. One year later, she'd make her official debut for a local promotion in Auckland. Though her early training provided her with only "the basics," Crowe quickly learned how to pace herself in a match. Crowe began competing internationally and more regularly in 2014, competing for New Zealand Championship Wrestling, traveling to Australia for Sydney Pro Wrestling, and to the United States to try out for Elite Answers Wrestling. Extreme Answers Wrestling (2017–Current) Crowe would train at the EAW Performance Center for several months leading up to her debut on Empire. She made her first appearance at the Manifest Destiny supershow, during the fatal four way to determine the number one contendership for Ryan Marx's Openweight Championship. There, she would attack Kimi Hendrix, allowing Stephanie Matsuda to capture the first elimination for the match. On the October 5th episode of Empire, Matsuda and Crowe would face each other in a singles match, which would then result in a no-contest due to interference from Hendrix. On the October 12th episode of Empire, the team of Crowe and Meagan Raine would defeat the team of Hendrix and Sydney St. Clair. On the October 19th episode of Empire, Crowe defeated Hendrix in a no holds barred match. On the November 9th episode of Empire, Crowe pushed Women's Champion Aria Jaxon to her limits, winning as a result of incapacitating the champion. Crowe would be the first person to break Jaxon's winning streak since the beginning of EAW's eleventh season. On the November 16th episode of Empire, Crowe defeated Sheridan Müller via distraction from Tarah Nova. On the November 24th episode of Empire, Stephanie Matsuda would defeat Crowe. The following week on Empire, Crowe defeated nine others in a 10-woman battle royal to become #1 contender for the Specialists Championship. Personal life Crowe currently lives in Calabasas, California. She has dual-citizenship in the United States, as well as her native country of New Zealand. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Chelsea Smile (Knee drop facebuster) ** The Crow's Nest (Headscissors kimura lock) ** Punt kick ** The Dreamkiller (Double footstomp moonsault/moonstomp) * Signature Moves ** Bankbreaker (Gory lock facebuster) ** The Little Death (Roundhouse-feigned superkick, sometimes followed by a roundhouse kick) ** The Haka (Double knees in the corner followed by a cannonball) ** Ka Mate (Leg drop DDT) ** Tornado small package ** Rib stomp ** Kicks and stomps to the face/head on a grounded opponent ** Sleeper hold ** Grounded headlock/wristlock/waistlock ** Kneeling hangman's neckbreaker and DDT combination ** Corner knee strikes and stomps to the back ** Basement knee strikes and grapevine sleeper hold ** Rope-assisted bodyscissors jaw clutch ** Forearm strikes ** Rope-assisted neckbreaker ** Bridging northern lights suplex ** Northern lights suplex and double foot stomp combination ** Knee drop variations *** Running *** Standing *** Diving *** Handstand ** Spear ** Reverse DDT ** Leg lariat variations *** Running *** Rebound *** Corner *** Basement *** Springboard *** Short-arm *** Rolling ** Cobra clutch backbreaker ** Multiple kick variations *** Switchblade *** Axe *** Soccer *** Bicycle ** Rolling arm snap ** Corner step-up foot choke (with theatrics) ** Shining wizard ** Kneeling facebuster and arm twist side kick combination ** Basement running mushroom stomp on head * Nicknames ** "The Black Heart" * Entrance Themes ** "Born to Die" by Sidewalks and Skeletons (EAW; October 10th, 2017 – current) Championships and accomplishments * Most Valuable Elitist ** Beef of the Week (#117) vs Aria Jaxon Category:EAW Category:New Zealand Wrestlers Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:Female Wrestlers